Soy niñera
by Zedaray
Summary: Qué pasa cuando tienes que cuidar al hijo de tu jefe, averígualo en este fic
1. Chapter 1

El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review).

**S**éque deberían estar leyendo, el primer capítulo de esta historia, pero tuve un problema familiara y me fue imposible subirlo, aún faltan detalles que editar, sin embargo, les dejo un pequeño prefacio

**SOY NIÑERA**

**Prefacio.**

**E**sta historia se desarrolla, después de la guerra, Ron y Hermione NO están juntos, Ron está con Lavander y tienen dos hijos, Harry y Ginny tienen a sus dos hijos.

Y tan tan tan tan, Draco sí se casó con Astoria y tuvieron al pequeño Scorpius al cual todos adoramos.

En el momento en el que se desarrolla la historia Hermione trabaja en el ministerio, para su madre y conocidos es una solterona irremediable, demasiado concentrada en su trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme un poco y con la ilusión de divertir a otros.

Espero les agrade este capítulo lamento la demora, pero mi muso decidió tomarse una vacaciones y apenas volvió, espero cualquier comentario vía review.

Muchas gracias a todas las alertas y favoritos, a pesar de tener sólo el prefacio, ojalá les agrade el capítulo.

OoOoOo

Soy… Niñera

Ahí estaba, sentada en una fuente, sintiendo el agua que la salpicaba y disfrutando un delicioso helado napolitano, esperando que llegara la hora para aparecerse en la casa de sus padres, cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. En realidad, no tenía ganas de ver a todos los amigos de sus progenitores celebrando el gran amor que tenían, lo peor no era eso, sino la manía de su madre por obligarla a tener alguna cita. Y últimamente su madre parecía más empeñada que nunca en conseguirle una pareja. Quizá era porque dentro de unas semanas cumpliría 32 años.

Veía a la gente en el callejón, algunos al verla aún señalaban y murmuraban algo, a pesar de que ya habían pasado trece años desde la guerra, ella seguía siendo famosa, no sólo por su papel como amiga de Harry Potter y parte de los salvadores del mundo mágico, sino también por ser la principal impulsora, creadora, y directora de la Unidad de Integración para los Hijos de Muggles. Al pensar en esto último una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó su rostro. Si su madre pudiera comprender cuanta satisfacción le producía su vida sin necesidad de tener a un hombre a su lado. Estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el intempestivo roce de una lechuza que por poco aterriza en su cabeza.

-¡Hey, fíjate por donde vuelas!-

Le increpó, pero el ave continuó volando nerviosamente entre la gente, al parecer tenía prisa por encontrar al destinatario. Siguió al ave con atención, sin saber muy bien porque se sentía interesada en saber a quién podría estar dirigido un mensaje tan urgente. El problema fue cuando vio que la lechuza se detenía frente a Draco Malfoy.

Sí, el mismo Draco Malfoy, el ex - mortífago que después de ser exonerado había abierto su bolsillo, bueno, mejor dicho su cámara de Gringotts para aportar alegremente los galeones empleados en crear lo que ella gustaba llamar "mi escuela". Para fines prácticos resultaba como su jefe. Y es que a pesar de que estaba en contra de todo lo que siquiera oliera a tráfico de influencias o corrupción y de lo mucho que habían cambiado el Ministerio bajo la administración de Kingsley Shackebolt, la realidad era que debía rendir cuentas de su trabajo al "Sr. Malfoy" que ahora estaba casado con Astoria Greengrass y tenía un hijo pequeño llamado Scorpius, quien por cierto se encontraba a su lado en ese momento, observando atentamente el animado ajetreo en el callejón Diagon.

Draco Malfoy leyó rápidamente la carta, su gesto tranquilo desapareció y se tornó en una mueca de dolor y preocupación, miraba en diferentes direcciones como tratando de encontrar algo o alguien y entonces sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los de ella, tomó a Scorpius de la mano y caminó hacia donde se encontraba.

-Granger, tengo una emergencia, por favor cuídalo, te enviaré una lechuza después. Gracias- dijo esto apresuradamente y desapareció ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione, pero al parecer el niño no encontraba nada extraño en la escena, pues de inmediato comenzó a cuestionarla.

-¿Quién eres? - Scorpius la miraba a través de esos ojos idénticos a los de su padre, con curiosidad

-Soy Hermione Granger.- la chica pensó que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente y le respondió con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-¿Tienes esposo?- siguió el niño.

-No.-

Hermione respondió automáticamente y casi gritando al tiempo que se preguntaba a que venía semejante pregunta Scorpius no se amedrentó y con aire resuelto dijo:

-Pero, tienes novio ¿no?-

Ella tuvo la sensación de un dejá vu. Esa era casi exactamente la misma pregunta que hacía su madre, cada vez que la veía entrar por la puerta.

-No.- Su tono condescendiente estaba a punto de convertirse en otra cosa. Semejante interrogatorio no le agradaba para nada.

-Mmmhhh, al menos tienes amigos, ¿no?-

Hermione vio al niño, definitivamente se notaba que el pequeño pensaba que era un alien o algo parecido.

- Sí, tengo dos amigos- Hermione sonrió autosuficiente, seguro que con eso el interrogatorio pararía y ella podría hacer sus propias preguntas, pero estaba muy equivocada.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- Al parecer quería los nombres para corroborar su respuesta.

- Son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.-

-¿Ellos son tus amigos? Papá dice que voy a ir a la escuela con su hijos, ¿eso es verdad?- Hermione no sabía a cuál de las dos preguntas responder, la primera, ya había sido resuelta, así que contestó la última.

- Si, Albus tiene tu edad, irás con él a Hogwarts

-No, a Howgarts no, a TU escuela.- repuso Scorpius, como si le extrañara que Hermione pensara primero en Hogwarts que en SU propia escuela.

-¿A mi escuela? ¿Tu padre te dijo eso? ¿Estás seguro?-

El asombro en su rostro hizo sonreír a Scorpius de una manera idéntica a la de su padre. Probablemente era un gesto grabado a fuego en los genes masculinos de la familia Malfoy.

-Sí, me lo acaba de decir, antes de que llegara la lechuza, quiere que vaya a una escuela y la tuya es la única que ofrece educación a magos menores de once años, y papá dijo que si aceptaste a Albus Potter a pesar de ser sangre pura, entonces también me puedes aceptar a mí.

-¿Eso te dijo?-

Hermione tenía la quijada desencajada ante la sorpresa

-Sí, dijo que era una idea genial la de acercar a los niños de padres muggles…

-Mis padres- exclamó Hermione llevándose una mano a la cabeza y tomando a Scorpius de la mano mientras caminaban hacia el caldero chorreante para acceder al Londres muggle.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?, ¿están bien?- Scorpius parecía preocupado

-Sí, claro, sólo es que tengo que ir a verlos, pero una aparición conjunta con alguien de tu edad es muy peligrosa.-

-Y, ¿por qué no usamos la red flu?- Scorpius lo dijo como un tono que denotaba lo obvio de la idea, ¿cómo es que a ella no se le había ocurrido?

-Mis padres no están conectados- Hermione, no sabía cómo decirle que su padres no eran magos.

-¿No tienen chimenea?-

Scorpius la miraba asombrado. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuvieran chimenea? ¿Qué clase de personas eran esas que no tiene chimenea? ¿Acaso eran TAN pobres? No, su padre nunca lo dejaría con alguien así de pobre, ¿o sí?

- Espera un momento, ¿tus padres viven en Londres?-

-Sí, y espero que a tu padre no le moleste que te lleve con ellos, pero en verdad tengo que ir.- "Aunque preferiría quedarme aquí" pensó Hermione.

-¿Por qué se enojaría mi padre? Él me dejó contigo sin siquiera pedir permiso.- dijo Scorpius con tono enfático.

Al oírlo hablar de esa forma a Hermione se le olvidaba que apenas tenía cinco año. Al parecer, tener las ideas claras era de familia o quizá, dada la penosa enfermedad de su madre, se había visto en la necesidad de desarrollar ciertas habilidades. Pero no quiso pensar más en eso, porque se dio cuenta de que el tiempo apremiaba

-Sí, tienes razón en eso. Tendremos que tomar el metro para llegar a tiempo.- La última frase era más bien n pensamiento en voz alta. Hermione miró el reloj. Su plan era aparecerse sola en la casa de sus padres y llegar incluso antes de lo previsto, pero la sorpresiva presencia de Scorpius como acompañante hacía necesaria una alteración en sus planes, tenían media hora para llegar a su casa, vestirse y prepararse para recibir a los amigos de sus padres.

-¡Iremos en metro!- el niño sonaba maravillado ante la perspectiva de ir en ese medio de transporte muggle, Hermione les realizó un hechizo desilusionador, creando la ilusión de ser muggles normales, después de todo los dos vestían con túnicas de mago, la de Scorpius era verde, mientras que Hermione llevaba una color morado, a juego con una pequeña diadema que empleaba para evitar se le fuera el cabello al frente, era sólo con fines prácticos, cualquiera pensaría que eran una madre con su hijo de regreso del colegio.

-Bien Scorpius, ¿te has subido a un tren antes?-Hermione necesitaba saberlo, para explicarle como era todo, para que no se asustara.

-Nunca, siempre viajamos en red flu, en escoba o caminamos.-

-¡Sabes usar una escoba!- exclamó Hermione impresionada, como dejaban a un niño subirse a una escoba estando tan pequeño y entonces recordó la foto de Harry con sus padres, el que ella a sus treinta y un años no pudiera subirse a una sin sentir vértigo, no quería decir que todos fueran igual, además Scorpius pertenecía a una de las familias sangre pura con mayor tradición, seguro antes de poder hablar ya montaban una escoba.

-Bien no te separes de mí, haz fuerza con tus piernas y en cuanto veas un lugar vacio te sientas, ¿entendiste todo?- preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, hago fuerza con las piernas y me siento, y no me suelto de ti- repitió el pequeño con vehemencia, la última frase la dijo como si su vida le fuera en ello, al parecer no pensaba soltarse de la chica para perderse en un lugar llenó de muggles, esto lo corroboró cuando apretó fuertemente la mano de Hermione.

Ambos se subieron al tren, se encontraban sentados, Scorpius miraba asustado a un par de muggles vestidos todos de negro, y con largos abrigos y entonces la esperanza de Hermione de que ese fuera un viaje tranquilo, se desvanecieron cuando el pequeño comenzó a hablar:

-¿Y ellos porqué no tienen un hechizo desilusionador?- dijo firmemente, pero la chica se encontraba entretenida en sus pensamientos que no le escuchó a la primera.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione sobresaltada

-¿Qué porqué ellos no tienen un hechizo desilusionador?- gritó el pequeño para asegurarse que Hermione la escuchara, pero no sólo ella, también lo oyó el vagón entero.

-Habla, más bajo, no estoy sorda- le recriminó, sonriendo nerviosa a sus compañeros en el vagón.

-No me oíste la primera vez- se justificó el pequeño- y no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Ellos no son magos, así se visten, es su estilo, pero no es normal que la gente se vista de esa forma- explicó con toda paciencia Hermione.

-Ahh, ok, ya entendí- dijo Scorpius y guardó silencio.

El viaje en el tren siguió, sólo faltaban dos estaciones para llegar a la casa de Hermione, cuando la electricidad falló y el tren se paró. Scorpius apretó fuertemente a Hermione y le dijo:

-Tengo miedo, ¿puedes hacer un lumus? Por favor

-Perdona Scorpius, pero no puedo hacer magia, es necesario esperar a que regrese la luz, no puede tardar mucho- dijo con dulzura tratando de calmar al niño.

-Eso espero- y como si sus palabras fueran mágicas la luz volvió y el tren avanzó.

-Ves, te dije que no tardaría en volver- dijo Hermione feliz, pues no sabía si el terror del niño lo obligaría a usar magia, como cuando ella era pequeña y se fue la luz en su casa, tan asustada estaba que su magia salió e hizo que explotara el transformador, sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Pronto pasaron las tres estaciones restantes, cuando se bajaron, Scorpius apoyó con un poco de dificultad los pies en el suelo firme, se había acostumbrado al movimiento del tren. Hermione esperó a que se volviera a acostumbrar para caminar con rumbo a su casa, sólo eran un par de cuadras cercanas a la estación.

-¿Ésta es tu casa?-preguntó Scorpius maravillado, era una casa pequeña con un pasillo que daba a la entrada y de ambos lados se encontraba un jardín con pensamientos y narcisos, cuando el chico lo vio dijo que se parecían a los de su abuela.

Caminaron seguros hasta pararse frente a la puerta blanca, dio un fuerte suspiro y armándose de valor tocó el timbre, a la espera de que su madre le abriera.

OoOoOo

Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer esta historia, planeo actualizar el 1 de julio o el 5, si les interesa hoy o mañana subiré un one-shot de Andromeda y Ted Tonks, para continuar con la serie de novias fugitivas.


	3. La fiesta o salvada por el timbre

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Perdonen el retraso en la publicación de este capítulo, espero les agrade.

Va dedicado en especial a todas las personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos y por supuesto a los que se toman un poco de tiempo para dejar un review.

LA FIESTA o SALVADA POR EL TIMBRE.

La puerta se abrió y en el umbral apareció una mujer de unos cincuenta años muy bien conservada, su cabello castaño y ondulado era idéntico al de su hija, aunque lo peinaba en un elegante moño acorde a la ocasión, se sacudía las manos distraídamente un horrible mandil de tela acolchada decorada con calabazas y manzanas de colores chillones. A Hermione le parecía vomitivo, su madre debía tener mucho valor para salir así a la calle.

-Hermione, cariño- saludo la Sra. Granger, tiempo que abrazaba a su pequeña.-Pensé que te aparecerías en tu cuarto…- Pero no terminó la frase ya que al mirar sobre el hombro de su hija exclamó

-¿Pero quién es este muchacho?-

Entonces se escuchó la voz firme del pequeño.

-Soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, señora- y tomando la mano de la madre de Hermione la besó ligeramente, como todo un caballero.

Hermione miraba la escena anonadada esperando la siguiente pregunta de su madre y sonriendo débilmente.

-¿Es el hijo de tu… jefe?-preguntó Jane murmurando en la oreja de su hija.

-Sí mamá- contestó Hermione también en un susurro.

-¿Y qué haces tú con él?- dijo Jane en voz alta

- Mi padre tuvo una emergencia- contestó Scorpius dejando a una avergonzada Hermione con la palabra en la boca- y su amable hija me está cuidando hasta que mi padre pueda venir por mí- dijo Scorpius y le dirigió a Hermione una sonrisa de agradecimiento, la chica no hizo más que apretar ligeramente la mano del pequeño.

-Madre, ¿te molestaría que entráramos? los vecinos pensarán que somos testigos de Jehová.-

-Oh, los siento, por supuesto, pasen, además deben estarse congelando allá afuera, anda entren.- dijo su madre dejándolos pasar.

-GEORGE, CARIÑO-retumbó por toda la casa la voz de la madre de Hermione- nuestra pequeña ya llegó.-

-HOLA CHIQUITA (su padre le decía así desde siempre)- ¿CÓMO NO TE OÍ CUANDO TE APARECISTE?- su padre también gritaba para que su hija lo escuchara

-ES QUE NO SE APARECIÓ-respondió su madre- VIENE ACOMPAÑADA.

-¿Y QUIÉN ES EL ACOMPAÑANTE- preguntó su padre con aire sobreprotector, contrario a su esposa él no anhelaba que su chiquita se casara.

-EL HIJO DE SU JEFE, ES UN ENCANTADOR MUCHACHITO DE CINCO AÑOS- respondió Jane, mientras Hermione le sonreía a Scorpius, y le decía que no se asustara, sus padres siempre hablaban a gritos a no ser que estuvieran en una misma habitación, Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa comprensivo como si pensara "no tenemos la culpa de los padres que nos tocan, además son muggles y los muggles son

raros".

-Listo- dijo su padre parándose en el descanso de las escaleras, vestía un traje negro acorde a la ocasión- pero queridas ¡aún no se han cambiado!, ¡vamos rápido!, ¡no tardarán en llegar!- dijo su padre terminando de bajar las escaleras

-Pero cariño, no he terminado de poner la mesa y si le dejó de mover a la sopa se pegará- dijo la madre de Hermione con un puchero.

-Tranquila querida, yo puedo ocuparme de la sopa y estoy seguro que a Hermione no le importará ayudarnos a poner la mesa con un movimiento de su varita.

-Por supuesto querido, eso haremos- dijo una sonriente Jane- ponte esto o te mancharás toda la ropa- dijo al tiempo que le ponía el mandil. Hermione notó como Scorpius trataba de reprimir una carcajada, pues su padre en verdad se veía ridículo con ese mandil.

-Ah, pequeño- dijo su padre dirigiéndose a Scorpius quien puso cara de terror- me ayudarás mientras las chicas se cambian continuó y le dio la mano. El niño miró a Hermione quien le animó sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras tras su madre.

-Mira cariño-dijo su madre al tiempo que entraba en la habitación de Hermione y señalaba algo en la cama-me gustaría que te pusieras esto para la fiesta de hoy, te verás preciosa y con una sonrisa dejó a la chica sola para que se cambiara.

Hermione se acercó temerosa a la cama, (conocía los gustos de su madre) y vio el traje que yacía pulcramente sobre la cama. "De ninguna manera utilizaré ESO" pensó Hermione aterrorizada. El traje elegido por su madre era… horrendo (el adjetivo correcto debía ser algo mucho peor pero no se le ocurría).

Era un traje de falda y saco hecho de tela como aterciopelada, hasta ahí todo iba bien, lo horrible era el estampado, se trataba de una combinación de enormes casablancas y gerberas amarillas y rojas sobre un fondo verde bandera, en realidad ponía los pelos de punta solo mirarlo, después la blusa con la que pretendía que usara eso, era negra de manga corta decorada profusamente con pequeñas flores anaranjadas, seguían las medias, también eran negras pero de red, armándose de valor llegó a los zapatos, los cuales eran de ante verde bilis con un pompón negro todo despelusado, que le recordaba a un mini-puffskein mudando de pelaje. Hermione esperaba que fuera de piel sintética. Lo único decente acerca de los zapatos es que eran de tacón pequeño.

La chica colocó las tres piezas en la cama, mientras en su mano le daba vueltas a la varita, sabía que alterarlo demasiado haría enfurecer a su madre, así que lo mejor era tratar de conservar la esencia, por muy espeluznante y de mal gusto que fuera.

Primero convirtió la falda en una totalmente negra que en el dobladillo tenía el estampado de las flores con el fondo blanco. Tomó el saco y después de pintarlo de negro hizo que las solapas lucieran idénticas al dobladillo. Luego pensó seriamente en lo que haría con la blusa. Lo más fácil era combinarla y hacerla negra, pero parecería que iba a un velorio, así que mejor la dejó blanca. Dejó las medias sólo que redujo el tamaño de la red hasta un punto mucho más decente, en cuanto a los zapatos los hizo todos negros y quito el pompón, miró su reflejo críticamente en el espejo y sonrió, no era perfecto pero definitivamente mejor que lo propuesto por su madre.

Bajó las escaleras, se dirigió al comedor y tal como le había pedido su madre arregló la mesa en un instante. Caminó hacia la cocina donde estaban Scorpius y su padre, el pequeño terminaba de comer un bombón y se introducía otro.

-Padre ¿por qué le diste bombones?- exclamó Hermione en tono de ira contenida.

-No veo porque te alteras chiquita- respondió calmadamente su padre sin dejar de revolver la sopa.

-¿Por qué me altero?- preguntó sarcástica.- Quien se va a alterar es Scorpius, por el alto contenido de azúcar, muy pronto estará hiperactivo.- Luego miró al niño y dijo en un tono que quiso sonar dulce.

- Scorpius, dame la bolsa de bombones por favor, en un momento vamos a cenar y no es bueno que te llenes de bombones.-

- Claro Hermione- dijo el niño obediente mientras le regresaba la bolsa.

-Chiquita, tranquilízate, lo peor que puede pasar es que se ponga a correr por toda la casa como desquiciado.-

-Padre, él también es mago…-comenzó a refutar Hermione pero un grito de su madre la interrumpió

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE CON EL PRECIOSO TRAJE QUE TE DI?- retumbó la voz de la señora Granger por toda la casa

-Yo…bueno…-murmuró la chica, pero su madre la interrumpió

-Pero, querida ¿es que no te ha gustado? Era hermoso tal como estaba, hubiera resaltado tu belleza.- la voz de Jane era falsamente calmada -¿cómo pudiste? Es la primera vez que te vemos en meses y no eres capaz de cumplirme un pequeño capricho- los ojos de la señora Granger estaba algo llorosos, al menor esfuerzo una lágrima saldría, sin embargo el sonido del timbre salvó a Hermione.

-Yo abro- dijo y salió disparada hacia la puerta.

-Hola tíos- saludó Hermione con una falsa sonrisa a sus familiares, eran la hermana de su madre y su esposo, sus primos lamentablemente no podrían venir.

-Hola, Hermione, ¡qué milagro! Hasta que dignaste aparecerte por aquí.- la saludaron mientras la abrazaban.- Desde navidad que no te veíamos, te ves más delgada, en ese internado donde trabajas seguro que no te dan de comer.- Todo esto lo había dicho su tía con tono pedante mientras entraban en la sala

-Hola, Helen, August-saludaron los señores Granger, atrás venía Scorpius, quien tomó la mano de Hermione.

-¡Oh!, ¿quién es este niño tan hermoso?- dijo la tía Helen con voz tipluda mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas

-Soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- contestó con orgullo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Oh, es el hijo del benefactor de Lowood, la escuela donde trabajas, debe tener gran confianza en ti para dejarte al cuidado del pequeño.

-¿Lowood?- preguntó Scorpius- yo pensé que se llamaba Unidad…- Hermione apretó levemente la mano del menor quien entendió la indirecta.

-Tú hablas del departamento donde trabajo- corrigió Hermione, mientras se sentaba y colocaba a Scorpius sobre sus piernas.

-No entiendo- continuó hablando su tía- ¿Cómo es que seguiste trabajando en ese colegio? Con lo inteligente que eres podrías trabajar en cualquier lugar. Es un desperdicio de talento que te dediques a enseñarles a niños mocosos el ABC.- Helen una vez más le estaba diciendo a Hermione que en su opinión, la vida que llevaba era la de una fracasada y como si eso no fuera suficiente agregó – Además cariño a tu edad ya deberías estar casada y darle un par de nietos a tus padres, cuando menos veas ya no serás tan joven y ya no…- las palabras de su tía se perdieron por el sonido del timbre, Hermione tomó a Scorpius de la mano y juntos abrieron.

-Hola, Charlotte- saludó mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su prima

-Hola, Hermione- saludó la mujer mientras correspondía el abrazo, de la mano llevaba a un niño de la misma edad de Scorpius- Perdona, pero no tuvimos con quien dejarlo- dijo mientras adelantaba a su hijo

-Oh, no te preocupes, como verás aquí tenemos a otro niño, juntos no se aburrirán- respondió Hermione- Ella es Charlotte, su hijo Andrew y atrás vine su esposo Paul- hizo las oportunas presentaciones, aunque olvidó mencionar el nombre de Scorpius.

-Hola- saludó en general Charlotte, Hermione caminaba con Scorpius a su lado quien miraba a Andrew con curiosidad.

-Hola- dijo Jane- que bueno que trajiste a Andrew, así Scorpius tendrá con quien jugar.-

-¿Te llamas Scorpius?- preguntó Charlotte al pequeño quien asintió

-¿Pero porqué?- preguntó Paul extrañado ante semejante nombre, mientras recibía un codazo de su esposa.

-Es una tradición familiar- contestó orgulloso

-¿Tradición?- siguió Paul.

-Si, en mi familia llevamos nombres de estrellas.-

-Oh, ¡qué hermoso!- dijo Jane- nosotros pensábamos ponerle Bellatrix a Hermione

-¡NO!- se oyó el gritó de la chica por toda la habitación

-¿Estás bien cariño?- cuestionó su padre

-Sí, lo siento, creo que vi una araña. De las grandes.- dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

-Mi abuela- continuó hablando Scorpius- dice que si me porto bien voy a poder ver el árbol familiar de los Black.-

-Pero eso está en Grimauld Place- dijo Hermione en voz alta

-¿Tú lo has visto?- preguntó Scorpius ansioso, la chica sentía todas las miradas puestas en ella esperando la respuesta, por suerte la salvó el timbre.

-Hola- saludó al abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Hermione ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir!- exclamó una pareja de la misma edad que su padres, tras ellos venía un joven un poco más alto que Hermione pero de la misma edad, llevaba un traje y unas gafas que a Hermione le recordaron las que usaba Harry.

-Hola, Hermione, te ves preciosa- dijo al tiempo que saludaba a la chica, quien al acercarse notó que su corbata tenía los personajes de Star Wars.

Todos pasaron a la sala, pero antes de que ella pudiera sentarse volvieron a tocar el timbre.

Volvió a saludar en tono un tono alegre que comenzaba a sonar chillón. Sus mejillas empezaban a doler de tanto sonreír.

Esta vez eran más tíos. Sin más preámbulo los hizo pasar. Estaba punto de cerrar la puerta cuando oyó que alguien gritaba, era su otro primo con su esposa.

Hermione pensó que ya deberían ser todos los invitados, pero el timbre la corrigió.

-Hola, querida- eran los otros amigos de sus padres y con ellos venía su hijo, un hombre que le sacaba unos veinte centímetros y vestía de una manera que le recordaba bastante a Charlie Weasley, ellos debían ser lo últimos, pues ya la casa estaba a reventar.

Después de los saludos todos se sentaron en la mesa dispuestos a probar la cena, Hermione le suplicó a su madre que la dejara ayudarle, pero Helen se ofreció antes, así que no le quedó más opción que ocupar su lugar, lo cual no le agradó pues su madre había dispuesto que Andrew y Scorpius se sentaran juntos, mientras ella ocupaba un extremo de la mesa donde quedaban dos lugares vacios, a su izquierda se sentó Jack, el que le recordaba a Charlie, mientras a su derecha se coloco Arthur, el de la corbata de Star , pensó Hermione, una vez más intentan emparejarme con alguno de estos dos

-Y Hermione- comenzó a hablar Jack-¿Qué has hecho últimamente?

- Nada muy interesante, ya sabes estoy trabajando en el colegio. Me gusta estar con los niños más pequeños, es como una preparación para entrar al internado propiamente dicho. Para ellos es difícil dejar la vida al lado de sus padres, por eso es importante hacerlos sentirse amados y seguros, además están con sus padres los fines de semana- Hermione hablaba entusiasmada de su trabajo.

-¿No te estresas con tantos niños corriendo de aquí para acá?- dijo Arthur uniéndose a la conversación

-No, en realidad me fascina trabajar con niños, siempre te sorprenden, no sabes que esperar- dijo mientras miraba hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Scorpius.

-Hermione - se escuchó la voz del niño- ya termine de comer, ¿puedo jugar con Andrew?- la miraba con ojos de súplica.

-Sí, claro- respondió- jueguen en la sala, para que pueda verlos.-

-En verdad tienes un instinto maternal muy grande- admiró Arthur, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba un poco ante el cumplido.

La cena transcurrió en total calma, los chicos habían jugado a las maromas, vieron un poco de tele y pasaron el tiempo con un viejo memorama y un domino que tenía guardados Hermione, Andrew llevaba un par de androides así que comenzaron a jugar a pelear con ellos, y entonces Hermione escuchó algo alarmante.

-Me parece aburrido tener que moverlos nosotros.-decía Scorpius con un androide en la mano.

-Sí - secundó Andrew - sería fantástico que pudieran moverse solos- dijo. Entusiasmado con la idea, provocó un escape de magia accidental causando que los androides comenzaran a moverse por la alfombra, Andrew gritaba entusiasta:

- ¡MAMÁ!¡MAMÁ!, VEN A VER LO QUE HICE.-

En la mesa de los adultos todos escuchaban atentos el nuevo proyecto de ley que impulsaba Charlotte quien hablaba entusiasmada, así que cuando su hijo gritó, miró a su esposo en busca de apoyo pero la voz de Hermione los interrumpió.

-Yo voy, ustedes sigan, no debe ser algo muy importante, seguramente puedo con esto- aseguró con una sonrisa.

-¿Scorpius?- preguntó en un tono que no presagiaba nada bueno al situarse junto a los niños

-Yo no fui, fue Andrew- dijo al tiempo que lo señalaba de forma acusatoria.

-¿Fuiste tú?- pregunto seria Hermione

-Si- dijo Andrew en un susurro

-¿Puedes pararlo?- Hermione le miraba comprensiva

- No-

-Bien, yo lo hare- la chica tomó su varita que llevaba en el cabello y murmuró un Finite, justo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonaba, de reojo vio que su madre se paraba a abrir- ¿antes te había pasado esto?- cuestionó a Andrew.

-Una vez mi tortuga se puso morada, mamá dijo que estaba enferma y pronto se le pasaría- respondió el infante.

-Hermione- la voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos- el está esperando el recibidor.

-Papá llegó-exclamo emocionado Scorpius

-Sí, espera que yo vaya a recibirlo y ahorita lo ves, mientras quédate con Andrew.-

-Granger ¿hiciste magia?- pregunto Malfoy al ver como Hermione volvía a poner su varita en el cabello-¡¿Qué hizo Scorpius?

-Tranquilo, Malfoy, no fue Scorpius, lo hizo mi sobrino y ya está arreglado, espérame en lo que voy por Scorpius.

-Sí, claro, supongo que nunca traes trabajo a casa y hoy has tenido a dos- dijo comprensivo Malfoy

-No te preocupes- respondió la chica mientras daba media vuelta para ir por el pequeño.

-Scorpius, vamos es hora de irse, despídete de Andrew y dale las gracias por jugar contigo.-

-No- dijo Scorpius- quiero que papá conozca a mi nuevo amigo.-

-Mmm, claro, pero apresúrate-

Scorpius tomó de la mano a Andrew y lo llevó al recibidor, Hermione caminaba tras ellos.

-¡Papá!- gritó Scorpius mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre, quien lo levantó en el aire, la chica miraba asombrada la escena, de verdad jamás hubiera pensado en Malfoy como un padre amoroso y por un momento se sintió una intrusa.

-¿Te divertiste?- preguntó Draco mientras depositaba a su pequeño en el piso.

-Sí, mira, quiero presentarte a Andrew, es sobrino de Hermione y también es mago- decía emocionado

-Hola, mucho gusto- saludó al pequeño quien lo miraba un poco cohibido

-¿Puede ir conmigo a la escuela?- interrogó Scorpius como si preguntara qué hora es, seguro de obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a la señorita Granger y por supuesto a los padres de Andrew- la seriedad en el tono empleado por su padre hubiera desilusionado a cualquiera pero no a Scorpius quien redirigió la pregunta a Hermione.

-¿Puede?-miraba suplicante el infante

-Como ya te dijo tu padre, primero tengo que hablar con los padres de Andrew- la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica pareció tranquilizar al chico.

-Bien, ahora debemos irnos, despídete y dale las gracias a la señorita Granger por cuidarte-dijo Malfoy

-Adiós, Andrew, ojalá tus padres acepten que vayas a la escuela conmigo, ¡será divertido!- después se dirigió a Hermione diciendo- Muchas gracias por cuidarme- e hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego reunirse con su padre.

-Gracias, Granger, lamento la molestia- Draco tomó la mano de Hermione para despedirse con un ligero apretón de manos.

-Cuando quieras Malfoy- respondió gentilmente Hermione.

La joven regresó al comedor donde seguían platicando alegremente, Andrew se sentó al lado de su madre y entonces la voz de la tía Helen se escuchó:

-Querida, ¿por qué no invitaste al joven Malfoy a pasar? Me hubiera encantado conocerlo.-

-Llevaba algo de prisa, le urge regresar a Escocia, al parecer su esposa tiene una grave enfermedad- respondió en tono cortante Hermione, queriendo zanjar el tema.

-Cuando te has ausentado Arthur nos estaba contando acerca de su proyecto de integrar una familia, para que su vida sea plena, después de todo es uno de los abogados más reconocidos de Inglaterra y ahora que ha logrado una estabilidad económica envidiable la afortunada que fuera su esposa no tendría que trabajar para sobrevivir, como tú en ese feo internado de Escocia…-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Hermione ya no terminó de escuchar los desatinos de su tía, sus neuronas se habían desconectado, ladeó un poco la cabeza para recuperar la conexión para luego, con un tono nada propio de una señorita y poniéndose de pie contestó:

-¡Casarme!, ¿para qué? ¿Para hacer feliz a alguien más? ¿Qué nadie puede entender que soy feliz así? Sin novio, sin un hombre a mi lado, no estamos en la edad media, no necesito a un macho para sobrevivir, me basta y me sobra con lo que tengo, si quisiera un esposo créanme que ya lo tendría, pero no quiero, así que les agradeceré dejen esas ideas. Continúen con su vida y yo con la mía.-

Dicho esto miró a todos en la mesa de forma retadora, deteniéndose especialmente en su tía y Arthur. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Viendo que su punto había quedado claro, se sentó.

Transcurrida media hora Andrew dio muestras de estar harto y querer regresar a su hogar, lo mismo quería Hermione, pero ella ya no era una niña y debía aguantar la tortura

-¿Quiere irte ya hijo?- dijo dulcemente Charlotte

-Sí- el tono del niño era suplicante, como diciendo por fin nos vamos.

-Yo los acompaño- dijo Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Hermione, ¿le vas a decir a mi mamá que si me da permiso de ir a la escuela con Scorpius?- el niño sólo se había despedido de los festejados y esperaba a sus padres.

-Sí, pero será mañana, hoy no y por favor guarda el secreto- respondió la aludida guiñando un ojo

-Listo, nos vamos, muchas gracias por todo Hermione, como siempre un placer verte, lamento lo de la tía Helen, en verdad estoy segura que eres feliz trabajando con los niños- la sonrisa en el rostro de su prima le quitó un poco del mal humor.

-Con respecto a trabajar con niños, me gustaría hablar contigo mañana- dijo Hermione

-Mmm, claro, mientras no intentes convencerme de que inscriba a Andrew en Lowood todo está bien

-No, no, en realidad quiero hablar un poco sobre tortugas moradas y accidentes inexplicables- respondió con una gran sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

cAfEcAfEcAfE

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.

A quienes leen mi otro fic "La fuente" les informo que la semana próxima subiré el epílogo.

Y el capítulo tres es para el 16 de agosto.

.


	4. Bonus

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, pero me encanta tomar sus vidas y transformarlas.

Hola, sé que deberían leer el tercer capítulo, pero a causa de sus reviews, donde me dicen falta un poco de Draco, aquí les traigo un bonus, exclusivo de él, lo que pasó el día que dejó a Scorpius con Hermione, espero les agrade y dejen un review.

BONUS

Draco se levantó esa mañana, se estiró lentamente, movió el cuello a ambos lados y cuando iba a restregarse los ojos se vio impedido por el encantamiento casco-burbuja, abrió los ojos y ahí, frente a él en la cama de hospital, como desde hace tres meses, estaba Astoria, quien dormía pacificamente a causa segura de alguna poción, verla en ese estado hacía que Draco sufriera, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Y es que Astoira estaba enferma de viruela de dragón a causa de un libro que había pertenencido al abuelo Abraxas, al parecer algunas esporas de la enfermedad se habían quedado almacenadas y Astoria al leerlo se había contagiado, los sanadores hacían todo lo posible por salvarla, pero las esperanzas cada día se reducían, Draco y Scorpius solían estar con ella, protegidos por un encantamiento casco-burbuja para evitar contagios. Además toda la mansión Malfoy había sido fumigada.

Draco miró lentamente el contenido del cuarto, y se detuvo en la foto que Scorpius le había regalado a Astoria en su cumpleaños, Draco cargaba sobre los hombros a Scorpius y ambos sonreían ampliamente, en ese momento Draco tuvo una idea genial, llevaría a Scorpius al callejon Diagon, para pasar un tiempo con él y alejarlo un poco del ambiente del hospital, además le daría un descanso a Narcissa.

Le mandó una lechuza a su madre informandole de sus planes, y esperó la respuesta, mientras veía a Astoria, quien hasta hace dos semanas todavía podía hablar con ellos,pero ahora estaba en un coma y era casi imposible que despertara, los ojos de Draco se entristecieron; aunque ya había hablado con Scorpius acerca de la muerte aún tenía miedo de como reaccionaría, y así, se le ocurrió inscribirlo en la escuela, el contacto con otros niños seguro le ayudaría.

Miró el reloj de la pared, no tardarían en llegar lo padres de Astoria, ellos se quedarían con ella, mientras él y su hijo paseaban, se escuchó el toquido característico del padre de Astoria en la puerta, Draco abrió, les explicó sus planes, omitiendo por supuesto la parte de mandarlo a la escuela y se marchó a su casa para recoger a Scorpius.

-Hola papá- saludó el pequeño, mientras corría a abrazar a Draco quien lo levantó en el aire y dieron un par de vueltas antes de detenerse- la abuela dijo que me vas a llevar al callejón Diagon ¿es cierto?

-Claro que sí, ¿cuándo te ha mentido la abuela?, ¿estás listo?

-Sí- gritó y saltó de emoción un par de veces, detras Narcissa sonreía, tenía mucho que no veía a su nieto así de feliz, y vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Draco, que alimentó su esperanza, de que su hijo superara la indudable pérdida de Astoria.

-Antes de irnos debes desayunar- dijo Draco con una voz que trataba de sonar impositiva.

-Hay que apurarnos- dijo Scorpius corriendo hacia la cocina.

Despúes de desayunar ingresaron en la chimenea y se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante, de donde salieron para dirigirse a la tienda de las escobas, donde sería su primera parada, se estrenaba, el modelo J34,la primera de una línea exclusiva para jugadores jóvenes de la prestigiosa cadena de fabricantes de escobas Potter & Cia.

Miraban toda la tienda Scorpius insistió tanto que Draco accedió a comprarle una serie de modelos a escala de diversas escobas, que guardó en su capa, para evitar que Scorpius jugara con ellas antes de tiempo.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la librería, después de la fumigación, pocos libros habían quedado en la Mansión, pues la única forma de eliminar la viruela de dragón era incendiando los libros infectados. Scorpius se soltó de la mano de su padre para dirigirse directo a la sección de libros para niños, Draco sonrió, eso seguro lo había heredado de Astoria, pues a ella le encantaba leer, aún recordaba que lo primero que quiso ver el día que llegaron a vivir a la mansión fue la biblioteca, una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro, recorrió la librería y compró ejemplares nuevos de algunos libros que habían desaparecido.

-¿Papá puedo?- preguntó Scorpius a su padre a la vez que señalaba un enorme cartel donde se anunciaba la presentación de la cuentacuentos Unali, famosa por ser un tanto excéntrica, pero con una imaginación imparable, que fascinaba a los niños- Por favor- anadió suplicante al ver que su padre dudaba un momento.

-Esta bien, entremos a verla- consintió Draco y entonces una voz familiar lo llamó

-Draco, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Theodore Nott,mientras se acercaba a Malfoy y lo saludaba.

-Hola, Theodore, mucho tiempo sin verte- correspondió al abrazo Draco

Mientras Theo y Draco, se ponían al día en todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, Scorpius entraba y veía a Unali.

-¡Debiste verla!- exclamó entusiasmado el niño cuando se reunió con su padre

-¿Que te parece si ahora vamos a comer?- preguntó Draco.

-Claro.

Después de comer salieron a caminar un poco por el Callejón Diagon

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Scorpius señalando un edificio muy grande que tenía la pinta de un clásico internado inglés y que resaltaba entre los demás edificios de esa parte del Callejón.

-Es una escuela- dijo Draco al tiempo que en su mente se formaba una idea maravillosa- ¿te gustaría ir a la escuela con niños de tu edad?

-¿De verdad papá?,pero ¿ahí van niños que después veré en Hogwarts?- preguntó Scorpius indeciso

-Si, claro, los hijos de Potter deben tener tu edad y estudian en esa escuela, y la directora fue mi compañera tambien, seguro te divertirás

-Esta bien, entonces si quiero ir a la escuela

-Entonces hablaré con Granger el lunes.

-Papá, ¿me compras un helado como el de esa señorita?- dijo Scorpius al tiempo que señalaba a Hermione

-Ella es la directora de la Unidad de Integración para hijos de mugles, la escuela a la que vas a ir.-

-Pero yo no soy hijo de muggles.-

-No te preocupes- anadió Draco mientras volvía a ver a Hermione y como una lechuza casi aterrizaba sobre su cabeza, en búsqueda desesperada, que no sea para mí, pensó Malfoy al tiempo que la lechuza le entregaba una carta de los padres de Astoria solicitando que se presentara urgentemente en San Mungo.

-¿Es algo malo?- preguntó Scorpius

-Algo así, espera- miró para todos lados buscando algún conocido de confianza con quien pudiera dejar a Scorpius, pues su madre, aprovechando el descanso había viajado. Y entonces recordó Granger. Tomó a Scoprius de la mano, se paró frente a la chica y dijo :

-Granger, tengo una emergencia, por favor cuídalo, te enviaré una lechuza después. Gracias- para despues desaparecer ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione.

Apareció en la sala de espera de San Mungo e inmediatamente corrió a la habitación donde estaba Astoria, los médicos le pidieron que saliera y conversaron acerca de una opción que podía llegar a salvar a su esposa, era una técnica arriesgada y necesitaba del permiso de Malfoy para poder realizarlo y las probabilidades de éxito eran pocas; Draco sopesó los pros y los contras y accedió, era un oportunidad de conservarla a su lado.

Draco a insitencia de los padres de Astoria se fue un rato a la mansión, se echó en su cama y durmió, tenía mucho tiempo que no dormía en una cama, se quedaba en el sillón del hospital; lo despertó Narcissa quien lo sacudía violentamente

-Draco, despierta, no encuentro a Scorpius por ningún lado

-Tranquila madre- respondió aún medio dormido Draco- esta bien, Granger lo esta cuidando- giró hacia el otro lado y se volvió a dormir, dejando a su madre con la boca abierta.

Medi hora después Draco se levantaba de la cama y bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse al salón donde seguramjten se encontraría a su madre y efectivamente ahía estaba y dispuesta a hacerle una serie de preguntas.

-¿Cómo es eso de que mi nieto esta con Granger?- dijo Narcissa mientras se quitaba los lentes de lectura.

- Estabamos en el callejón y entonces me llegó una lechuza urgente de San Mungo y la única persona que conocía que podía cuidara de Scorpius era Granger, estoy seguro de que estará bien con ella- respondió Draco meintras se sentaba enfrente de su progenitora.

- ¿Esta bien Astoria?¿Para qué te querían los de San Mungo?- Narcissa lucía sinceramente preocupada

-Necesitaban mi consentimiento para intentar un nuevo tratamiento, que quizá la ayude a recuperarse- Draco sonaba poco esperanzado

- Por como suenas no pareces muy seguro del éxito- observó Narcissa

- A veces pienso que estamos luchando una batalla que ya esta perdida, es mejor resignarse a lo inevitable, sólo me pregunto como se lo tomará Scorpius- Draco hablaba en un tono sombrió, como solía hacer desde que Astoria se había enfermado, sólo su hijo lograba sacarlo de ese estado.

- Scorpius puede ser un niño, pero es muy maduro para su edad, ya verás que lo superará, se da cuenta de que Astoria esta mal, no quiere hablarlo contigo, pero a mi me ha confesado que sueña que su mamá se va al cielo y es muy feliz- Narcissa se levantó y abrazó a Draco.

-Será mejor que averigüe donde está- dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su habitación con Narcissa tras él,en un pergamino escribió el nombre de Scorpius, colocó una gota de sangre y pidió la localización de su hijo, era un hechizo infalible, ante sus ojos se dibujo un mapa donde se podía ver la casa de Hermione, además se agregaba la indicación que era un barrio muggle y sitios seguros donde aparecerse.

-¿Por que no le envías una lechuza?- preguntó Narcissa

-Prefiero llegar de improviso, no creo que este sola,seguro esta con sus padres y una lechuza es muy escandalosa

-Llegar con un niño que no es suyo, seguro fue poco escándalo- dijo Narcissa con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Muy graciosa, madre, mejor me voy- y diciendo esto desapareció, para aparecerse en un obscuro callejón.

Caminó buscando el número de la casa de Hermione; le encantó el pequeño jardín, avanzó con pasó seguro a la puerta y tocó el timbre, la mujer que le abrió le miró con curiosidad.

-Buenas tardes- saludó con una pequeña reverencia

-Ustede debe ser el Sr. Malfoy, pase al recibidor, en un momento viene Hermione- dijo a modo de saludo la Sra. Granger

* * *

-Hola abuela- dijo emocionado Scorpius mientras corría y abrazaba a Narcissa

-¿Te divertiste?- pregunto Narcissa

-Fue estupendo, viajamos en metro, y estuve en un casa con muggles y me dieron bombones y conocí a un niño muggle que también hace magia y va a ir conmigo a la escuela.

-¿A la escuela?- preguntó Narcissa mirando adustamente a Draco quien respondió con la mirada te digo luego.

-Sí, papá me preguntó que si quería ir y yo respondí que sí, ¿verdad papá?- dijo Scorpius en busca del apoyo paterno

-Sí, el lunes platicaré con Granger- dijo Draco para agregar- si me disculpan debo arregalr un par de asuntos

-Pero papá dijiste que visitariamos a mamá- reclamo el infante

-No podemos ir hoy, está en un tratamiento y hasta mañana la veremos- Draco se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- preguntó con angustia Scorpius

-No lo sé, esperemos que si- respondió Draco

-¿Y si se muere?- era la pirmera vez que Scorpius tocaba el tema y Draco por un momento no supo que contestar

- Seguro se irá al cielo y desde ahí estará cuidándonos- ensanchó el abrazo, para demostrarle a Scorpius que aunque Astoria se fuera él se quedaría.

-Si cariño, no hay nada de que preocuparse- dijo Narcissa acercándose al grupo y abrazándolos.

* * *

Sé que no tengo excusa, de cualquier forma espero un review, soñar no cuesta nada.


	5. Conversaciones

El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review).

CONVERSACIONES

Hermione se despertó con la luz del sol en sus ojos, intentó cubrirse con las sábanas pero era inútil, dando un enorme suspiro de resignación se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y arreglarse, le esperaba un día difícil, debía hablar con su prima y su esposo y decirle que Andrew era un mago y no sólo eso, necesitaba contar que ella también era bruja, se restregó los ojos y se metió al agua caliente.

El agua caía lentamente y poco a poco se dejaba relajar por la confortable sensación del líquido, el sonido la tranquilizaba, estaba a punto de terminar cuando el sonido del teléfono de su padres la devolvió a la realidad, salió de la ducha y se vistió con uno de lo trajes que su madre acostumbraba regalarle, este era de un horrendo rosa chillante que en caso de perderse cualquiera la vería a kilómetros, pensó en ponerse una capa y llegar así a la casa de su prima, pero seguro pensaría que se estaba adelantando al día de brujas o que exceso de trabajo ya había hecho que se volviera loca.

-¡Hermione!- gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo, sacandola de sus cavilaciones

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- respondió Hermione

-¡Habló Charlotte, que te espera en su casa para que hablen, porque Andrew esta diciendo algo de androides que se mueven solos y de ir a la escuela con Scorpius!- gritó su madre desde abajo, Hermione pensó que de haberlo querido seguramente hubiera sido una estupenda cantante de ópera con esos pulmones.

-Ya bajo mamá.

Hermione, se peino con una media cola y se decidió a bajar, le pidió a su madre prestado el auto, para poder ir a la casa de su prima, subió al auto y manejó, pensando en las palabras políticamente correctas para abordadr el tema con Charlotte, si bien ya antes había hablado con padres, para decirles que su hijo era un brujo y de ahora en adelante asistiría a una escuela para magos, el reto era hablar con alguien a quien conocía desde niña y que sin duda tenía un concepto totalmente diferente de ella, matada, noña, solterona, seguro eran algunos adjetivos con los que aprobaria que le llamara su prima, pero seguramente bruja no era uno de ellos; se estacionó frente a la casa de su prima quien al parecer ya la esperaba, pues abrió la puerta en cuanto Hermione se bajaba del vehículo.

-Hola, Hermione, estaba esperándote, Andrew no ha parado de hablar de los androides que hicieron mover ayer con Scorpius y algo sobre ir a la escuela con él, y ayer cuando nos despedimos dijiste que querías hablar de tortugas moradas y accidentes inexplicables, espero que tú puedas darme una respuesta satisfactoria a muchas preguntas que tengo, así que anda, habla- Charlotte se veía realmente exitada y quizá un poco asustada, Hermione no sabía que pensar al respecto y todo el discurso que había preparado en el trayecto de pronto se vino abajo.

-Verás...- comenzó a hablar Hermione cuando se vio interrumpida por Andrew, quien a todo pulmón gritaba ¡ Mira mamá puedo volar!, y para horror de Hermione atravesaba volando la sala a bordo de un caballito.

-Finite- dijo Hermione al tiempo que agitaba su varita y pronunciaba un wingardium leviosa, para evitar que jinete y caballo cayeran estrepitosamente; lentamente giró para ver la expresión de su prima, quien no movía un sólo músculo y miraba a su hijo y a Hermione aterrada, pero eso sólo fue la calma que precede a la tormenta.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger, quieres decirme por el amor de Dios, qué es lo que acaba de pasar!- explotó Charlotte; Hermione tomó al pequeño y lo sentó junto a ella, mientras su prima se sentaba en el sillón individual.

-Andrew y yo somos brujos- dijo Hermione tranquilamente, mientras sostenía la mirada de la chica

-¿Entonces no estoy enfermo?- reaccionó Andrew antes que su madre

-No, carilño, es algo normal, Scorpius también es un mago y su padre, no estamos enfermos, sólo somos diferentes.

-Eso explica muchas cosa- dijo ya más tranquila Charlotte- supongo que lo de la escuela es una especie de reformatorio

-No- Hermione, tuvo que controlarse mucho para no gritar- es un lugar donde les enseñamos a los hijos de muggles(tomala, por llamar reformatorio a mi escuela, pensó), a controlar su magia y aprender de ella, como cualquier mago hijo de magos lo hace, simplemente los ayudamos a incorporarse a un nuevo mundo.

-¿Soy muggle?- fue lo único que contestó

-Así les decimos a las personas que carecen de magia, los no mágicos, como prefiero llamarlos, es sólo que es más común emplear el termino muggle.

-Andrew debe ir a esa escuela, pero no entiendo porque si Scorpius es hijo de brujos también irá a ese colegio

-No entiendo que es lo que piensa Malfoy, pero también hay otros niños hijos de magos que estudian ahí, así que no puedo negarselo, además de qué es mi jefe.

-Mamá ¿puedo ir a la escuela de mi tía?- dijo Andrew con voz suplicante.

-Sí- respondió simplemente Charlotte- supongo que te lo llevarás y sólo lo veré en vacaciones, cómo tus padres a ti- añadió Charlotte tratando de parecer fuerte

-No, es como si fuera a la escuela, lo dejas en la mañana en un lugar especial y lo recoges en la tarde en ese mismo lugar, los fines de semana los pasa con ustedes, el internado es hasta que estudie en Hogwarts.

-Tendré que decirle a mi esposo, definitivamente me alegra que no trabajes en un internado, debe ser difícil mantener el secreto- la actitud miedosa de Charlotte, había quedado atrás y pronto iniciaron una charla acerca de cómo fue la infancia de Hermione y todo ese lado oculto de su vida por supuesto sin mencionar que era una heroína, sin darse cuenta el día se había ido en platicar, así que cuando llegó el esposo de Charlotte, Hermione estaba ahí y le explicó que Andrew era un mago y todas las implicaciones, el hombre la miró como si estuviera diciendo una broma, pero al ver la expresión de su esposa, sólo pudo decir "eso explica muchas cosas".

* * *

Hermione regresó a casa de sus padre muy satisfecha, había convencido a los padres de Andrew de inscribirlo en su escuela, lo c ual hizo que el chico saltara de felicidad, pues iba a ir a la escuela junto con Scorpius y otros niños que eran igual a él; sonrió satisfecha, mientras daba vuelta al picaporte le pareció escuchar una voz muy familiar al interior de su casa, pero eso era casi imposible, no quería siquiera imaginar la posibilidad de que ese hombre estuviera en su casa, por un momento pensó en aparecerse en su cuarto, pero no era una opción viable, entró y trató de pasar despaercibida, pero sus ilusiones se desavanecieron.

-Hermione, querida, aquí esta Arthur, vino a saludarte- dijo su madre al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba hacia el salón.

-Hola, Hermione, hoy luces encantadora- saludó el chico al tiempo que se ponía de pie y saludaba a la chica con un beso en la mejilla, mientras ella sentía como se le descongestionaba las vias respiratorias ente el intenso aroma a menta que desprendía, definitivamente padecía un marcado complejo de zorrillo.

-Hola, Arthur, ¿como te ha ido?- la pregunta que queía hacer era ¿qué haces aquí?, pero su esmerada educación y todas las normas de buenas costumbres le indicaban que esa pregunta era poco cortés.

-Pues, me encuentro mejor ahora que te veo- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa que intentaba ser galante, pero si intentara asustar a un gato hubiera funcionado a la perfección, ante tal declaración, Hermione sólo sonrió nerviosamente y anadió un débil

-No creo que sea para tanto, me sobreestimas, Arthur, no soy tan valiosa- Hermione intentaba que esta frase lo ayudara a librarse de él, los hombres detestan a las mujeres de baja autoestima

-Yo no creo eso linda, eres muy bella, no debes dejar que nadie te diga lo contrario y estoy seguro que tú te das cuenta de ello- Arthur cortó la distancia que lo separaba de la chica.

Este no se desanima con nada pensó Hermione, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea genial, le daría alas, establecería una relación temporal con él, pronto se daría cuenta de que ella no era la mujer que él necesitaba y entonces terminaría la relación y listo, sin embargo la voz de su conciencia la hizo arrepentirse de la idea, no era justo jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

-Arthur sé bien que pretendes- habló con voz firme y un tanto dura Hermione- pero yo no soy la mujer que tú necesitas, a mí me gusta mi libertad, hacer lo que me gusta hacer sin dar explicaciones, no soportaría quedarme como ornamento en mi casa, que es precisamente lo que tu quieres en la mujer que se case contigo, no quiero dañarte, pero esa es la verdad- las últimas palabras las dijo suavizando su tono.

-Comprendo Hermione, me gusta que hayas sido honesta, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer- Arthur se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta

-Hermione se recostó en el sillón, el lunes regresaría al mundo mágico y volvería a trabajar con los niños, que tanto la alegraban, además tendría dos nuevos alumnos, en caso de que Malfoy cumpliera con su amenaza.

* * *

-Draco- la voz de Narcissa lo alertó- tenemos que hablar acerca de Scorpius y la escuela

-Madre, no hay nada que discutir, he estado pensando que en caso de que muera Astoria- Draco hizo una pausa, le costaba hablar del tema- lo mejor para Scorpius será estar con niños de su edad y no con nosotros que estaremos pasando por un duelo

-Así que decidiste inscribirlo en la escuela de la señorita Granger

-No entiendo que te molesta madre, pensé que ya habías superado todos los prejuicios, los hijos de muggles son tan mágicos como nosotros- Draco miraba a su progenitora esperando una respuesta

-No es por eso, es por que estoy muy acostumbrada a estar con él, lo voy a extrañar- Narcissa hacia un leve puchero

-Pero no será por siempre, es sólo por las mañanas y después vuelve a casa y los fines de semana está con nosotros, vamos madre- Draco apretó a su madre con su brazos- yo también lo voy a extañar, pero quiero pensar que es lo mejor para él.

-Tienes la razón, como siempre- dijo Narcissa correspondiendo al abrazo de su hijo.

-El lunes hablaré con Granger, aunque supongo que no puede negarse, su sobrino se veía bastante entusiasmado con la idea de estar con Scorpius, es un asunto casi arreglado.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana Hermione se levantó feliz, sólo faltaba un día para regresar al mundo mágico, no es que no le gustara estar con sus padres, pero extrañaba ese mundo donde no era un alien y nadie la juzgaba por seguir soltera, pues era una mujer exitosa, que había abierto puertas a los hijos de muggles, ella adoraba estar con los niños y enseñarles a controlar la magia, verlos con su primera varita era lo mejor que podía pasarle, dio un suspiro satisfecha por la vida que llevaba y por que aunque no tuviera un hombre a su lado era feliz.

Por la noche se desapareció de la casa de sus padre para aparecerse en su departamento del Callejon Diagon, después de la muerte de Crooshankss compró un pequeño pez beta por mascota, tenía totalidades rojas y verdes, le dio unas cuantas croquetas, salío a su balcón y observó las luces y la luna en cuarto menguante que se veía hermosa, se sentó en una silla de jardín y se durmió, una pequeña llovizna la despertó, entró se abrigó y se dirigió a su cama, al día siguiente tendría que ir a la entrada del Caldero Chorreante a recoger a Andrew, para llevarlo a su primer día de clases.

El despertador, que sonaba con la melodía de Rapsodia in Blues, la despertó, se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la bañera, le esperaba un largo día, pues seguramente Malfoy querría hablar con ella, respecto a inscribir a Scorpius en una escuela creada para hijos de muggles,definitivamente no se esperaba que esto pasara, y no creía que ninguna bola de cristal pudiera haberlo mostrado, además se encontraba el hecho de ir por Andrew; salió de la ducha, tomó la primera túnica que se encontró, se amarró el cabello con una liga, desayunó rápidamente, bajó las escaleras corriendo y caminó a paso veloz al Caldero Chorreante.

-Hola Charlotte, hola Andrew- saludó Hermione

-Hola, tía ¿dónde está Scorpius?

-Seguro estará en la escuela esperando

Poco a poco fueron llegando más niños acompañados de sus padres, quienes saludaban a Hermione y se despedían de sus pequeños para volver al mundo muggle, llegaron algunas profesoras más, los alumnos se formaban detrás de ellas, después de diez minutos todos avanzaron hacia la parte trasera del Callejón Diagon, por ser su primera vez Andrew podía ir con su madre. Caminaron hacia la escuela, al parecer era un acontecimiento cotidiano y sólo algunos los miraban con extrañeza, Charlotte y Andrew estaban entusiasmado ante la vista de cosas tan diversas e inesperadas.

-Llegamos- dijo Hermione al tiempo que señalaba un edificio que parecía muy pequeño para albergar realmente a una escuela y en cuya fachada tenía escrito con letras doradas Unidad de Integración para los Hijos de Muggles.

-Wow, pensé que sería más grande- comentó Charlotte

-Pensé que con todo lo que has visto hasta ahora, te habrías dado cuenta que las apariencias engañan, vamos entren- apremió Hermione

-Granger- saludó Malfoy acercándose a la chica y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¡Andrew!- se escuchó la voz de Socorpius acercándose a saludar a su nuevo amigo, con un chocar de manos que recien había aprendido

-Buenos diás, Malfoy, permíteme te presente a mi prima Charlotte- saludo Hermione también con una leve inclinación corporal

-Mucho gusto- Malfoy apretó la mano de la madre de Andrew, mientras los chicos jugaban con un androide que llevaba Andrew

-Igualmente- la mujer miraba atentamente a ese hombre vestido con una túnica que tenía la apriencia de ser muy cara y al pequeño Scorpius quien también traía una túnica

-Granger quisiera conversar contigo a solas, por favor- Malfoy la miraba fijamente

-Por supuesto, sólo dejo a Andrew en su salón y despido a mi prima, esperame en la oficina- diciendo esto tomó a Andrew y Scorpius mientras Charlotte la seguía

-Espera-la detuvo Malfoy tocandola en el hombro-¿Aceptarás a Scorpius?

-No veo por qué no habría de hacerlo- contestó Hermine dando por zanjado el tema y dando vuelta en dirección a la primer aula

-Bien chicos, como son nuevos tendrán una pequeña platica acerca de las reglas de este lugar- dijo Hermione al tiempo que introducía a los pequeños en su salón-diviértanse.

Charlotte le dio un pequeño beso a su hijo y después se reunió con su prima, quien la llevó a la entrada del Caldero Chorreante y le dio la hora para recoger a su hijo. Hermione regresó a su escuela y entró en la oficina, ella era la encargada de enseñar encatamientos primarioss, pero la clase comenzeba hasta las once. Draco se paró en cuanto ella entró.

-¿De qué querías hablar, Malfoy?- Hermione se sentó al tiempo que hacia levitar una taza de café para su "invitado" y otra para ella

-Era acerca de inscribir a Scorpius aquí, no pensé que aceptaras tan fácil.

-No veo cual es el problema, Malfoy, el sábado parecía bastante entusiasmado Scorpius, admito que se me hace extraño, que lo quieras inscribir en una escuela para hijos de muggles y no lo tengas con un tutor particular como es la tradición mágica.

-Me parece mejor dadas las circuntancias, ya sabes con lo de Astoria, no quiero que se contagie de mi dolor- dijo Malfoy

-Comprendo, sólo trata de hablarlo antes, por experiencia es mejor prepararlos- Hermione lo miraba directamente a los ojos, aunque no era su amigo, desde que decidió apoyarla economicamente para la creación de su escuela se habían vuelto más cercanos y cualquier enemistad había quedado atrás, ella comprendía que él sólo era culpable de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento erroneo.

.-Comienzo a sospechar que él se lo tomará mejor que yo- aseguró el hombre

-A veces los chicos toman con más naturalidad la muerte, quiero creer que se debe a que aún no están tan alejados de ese mundo, es decir tiene poco que traspásaron el umbral hacia este, no como nosotros- Hermione sonrió trtando de infundir tranquilidad en ese corazón que se notaba tan atribulado.

-Puedo preguntarte ¿cómo pudiste superar tantas perdidas?-

-No las superas, las asimilas y creo que comienzas a comprender que de cierta forma ellos no se han ido del todo, siguen en tus pensamientos, uno los mantiene vivos, trata de hacer lo mismo con Astoria, no la olvides, sólo porque el recuerdo hiera demasiado, pero es mi consejo y tu sabes que puedes escucharlo o no, tú sabrás lo que es lo mejor, definitivamente acertaste al inscribir a Scorpius en un lugar donde compartir el dolor con otros aunque no sea de froma directa lo ayudará a asimilarlo mejor- Hermione miraba fijamente a los ojos grises, le encantaba que siempre reflejaran lo que sentía su portador

-Gracias, Granger, pensaré en lo que me dijiste- Draco se levantó de la silla se inclinó levemente y salió de la oficina de Hermione, era tiempo de ir a San Mungo.

Se apareció directamente el hall del hospital y camino directamente a la habitación de Astoria, hoy recibiría la respuesta de los doctores, había tomado una decisión si esta intervención no daba resultado, dejaría de experimentar, le dolía ver a su mujer morir y por supuesto sabía que ella no quería vivir por una máquina, que era exactamente lo que iba a pasar.

-Señor Malfoy- se acercó uno de los sanadores, a modo de saludo Dracó inclinó la cabeza- temo- con ese morfema la vida de Astoria y Draco quedó decidida- que si bien el tratamiento que le aplicamos funcionó y la señora Malfoy puede hablar, se encuentra demasiado débil cuando mucho durará unos cuatro meses más, la enfermedad realmente la afectó- el sanador dio la mano cortesmente a Draco y se alejó, no sin antes colocarle el hechizo protector para que pudiera entrar con su esposa

-Hola- saludó al entrar en la habitación

-Hola- la voz de Astoria era casi inaudible-¿Dónde está Scorpius?

-En la escuela, lo incribí en la Unidad de Integración para hijos de muggles- confesó Draco

-Hiciste bien- respondió con una débil sonrisa- estará mejor ahí, por lo menos por un tiempo no pensará en lo mal que yo estoy

-No fue por eso-mintió el rubio

-No mientas, sabes tan bien como yo que pronto moriré y mientras tú estás sumido- Astoria paró de hablar para tomar un poco de aire- en el duelo no serás la mejor compañía para nuestro hijo

-Nunca te he podido engañar, ahora para de habalr, que sólo te cansas más y debes guardar tus energías para la tarde que traiga a Scorpius

-Una última cosa Draco, prometeme que serás fuerte cuando llegue el momento de mi muerte

-Lo prometo-contestó, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima resbalara por su mejilla-Te amo

-Te amo-respondió Astoria y amplió su sonrisa; ambos hubieran querido abrazarse, pero no podían.

* * *

Sé que no tengo perdón, pero estoy en verdad abrumada por el final del semestre y casi de la licenciatura, sólo me falta un semestre más. Espero sus comentarios con ansias. Y tal vez de regalo de Navidad les de un nuevo capítulo o un bonus.


	6. Recuerdo primera parte

Disclaimer: la presente historia se basa en caracteres creados por J.K. Rowling, que yo tomo prestados para divertirme un poco jiji y con la esperanza de divertirlos a ustedes.

Primer día de clases

Después de la salida de Malfoy, Hermione, se preguntó, ¿Cómo ese hombre había pasado de ser su enemigo a un benefactor de su más ambicioso proyecto?, entonces los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, recordaba el día en que había presentado al ministro de magia su plan de creación de una escuela para que los hijos de muggles tuvieran acceso a una educación mágica desde pequeños y no tuvieran que esperar a su entrada a Hogwarts, cuando los hijos de magos ya poseían nociones de control de magia.

Flash back

-Srita. Granger-dijo el ministro-lamento decirle que, aunque su proyecto es sumamente interesante, en este momento, no contamos con los recursos suficientes para implementarlo- Hermione estaba profundamente descepcionada, pero dejó que el ministro continuara algo- sin embargo contamos con el apoyo de un benefactor quien se mostró interesado y quisiera reunirse con usted en unos momentos, por supuesto si usted accede, él pagaría el coste total del inmueble.

-Todo eso suena excelente, pero supongo que el benefactor, querrá obtener una ganancia, ya sabe, recuperar la inversión y como usted sabe el programa es gratuito.

-No, de eso nada, el Sr. Malfoy-Hermione casi se cae del asiento al escuchar el nombre del benefactor- conoce a la perfección el plan y por eso no tiene ningún inconveniente en pagarlo, lo único que pide es ser un director adjunto, en todo caso, él sería el director administrativo y usted la académica.

-Draco Malfoy, desea ser el benefactor de la Unidad de Integración para hijos de muggles- Hermione no podía evitar cierto tono de histeria y molestia en us voz.-¿el mismo que participó al lado de Voldemort?, usted debe estar bromeando

-No es ninguna broma, es muy serio, el señor Malfoy se encuentra ansioso por iniciar- en ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta- adelante-respondió el ministro, por la puerta se asomo su joven secretaria

-El señor Malfoy- anunció

-Hagalo pasar-

-De inmediato- un par de segundos después Draco Malfoy atravesaba la puerta, saludaba amablemente al ministro y le dirigía una reverencia a Hermione

-Buenos días, espero que el ministro ya te haya puesto bajo el conocimiento de que seré yo quien financie por entero la construcción de la Unidad de Integración para hijos de muggles, por supuesto sólo si estás de acuerdo en trabajar conjuntamente.

La manera en la cual, se expresó, sin ningún insulto, sonriéndole amablemente, hizo que por un momento olvidara todas las disputas escolares, pero una pregunta brotó de sus labios de una manera un tanto brusca

-¿Porqué?-

-¿Porqué que, Granger?- respondió Malfoy

-¿Por qué, quieres ayudarme?- dijo Hermione, evitando mencionar la parte de su tácito odio a los sangresucia

-Si te refieres a porqué ayudar a los hijos de muggles, si mi compartamiento anterior te hace pensar todo lo contrario, es porque ahora ya no pienso en nada de eso, no creo en la diferencia de sangres, o se tiene el talento o no se tiene, no hay nada más- respondió con tanta convicción y seguridad, que de inmediato Hermione olvidó cualquier duda.

-Bien ¿cuándo empezamos?- Hermione anadió una sonrisa para darle seguridad a sus palabras.

Fin de Flash Back

Desde ese momento habían pasado tres años, y entre ello se había forjado una extraña comunicación, ahora eran compañeros de trabajo, al principio Malfoy había participado bastante en la labor de creación de la escuela, incluso había informado a algunos padres muggles, pero desde la enfermedad de Astoria, tuvo que alejarse, Hermione lo veía una vez cada tres meses para que le informara, pero él estaba realmente distante en esas reuniones.

Se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a la ventana, miró hacia el jardín, entre Malfoy y ella lo habían diseñado, el primero en verlo había sido el ministro, cuando vino a la inauguración de la escuela; ver hacia ese lugar le daba paz, era simplemente hermoso, tenía un hechizo que parecía ser un cascada, pero que no lo era pues con los niños era muy peligroso, habían hecho un pequeño laberinto y todo estaba lleno de flores, al centro del jardín se encontraba un enorme pino, con una enredadera alrededor del tronco.

* * *

Este es sólo un pequeño adelanto del capítulo, Felices Fiestas.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.

Recuerdo Segunda Parte

Continúo mirando como las enredaderas crecían hasta mezclarse con las hojas de los árboles y detuvo su observación al buscar las cuerdas de donde colgaban algunos columpios y una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en su cara, mientras rememoraba el día en que los había instalado…

Flash Back

Salió de una tienda de juguetes en Londres y se dirigió a su casa, en su camioneta llevaba algunos columpios y un par de resbaladillas para armar, era el último viaje que hacia, en su casa ya tenía varias resbaladillas, un carrusel y tres sube-bajas, pensó en emplear la magia para hacerlos más pequeños y poderlos trasportar al callejón Diagon en un día, pero seguro sus vecinos sospecharían de ella, sobretodo esa mujer que le recordaba tanto a la vecina de Jenny en mi Bella Genio, así que decidió dejar las cajas en la camioneta y esas serían las primeras que se llevaría en la mañana.

Se levantó temprano, quería llegar a la escuela e instalar lo antes posible los primeros juegos, aunque el día no se veía muy prometedor, como la mayoría de veces en Inglaterra seguramente llovería temprano. Cargo con las pesadas cajas hasta dentro del Caldero Chorreante, una vez ahí les aplico un reductio y las llevó a la escuela, el edificio ya estaba concluido y se sentía en verdad satisfecha de cómo había quedado, con el reducido presupuesto que ella tenía la escuela apenas hubiera tenido un par de aulas, pero Malfoy le había dicho tantas veces que por el dinero no se preocupara y entonces ella se aprovecho de esto y ahora sí tenía una instalaciones de primera, solo faltaba un jardín de juegos, pues uno de los lemas pensados para la escuela era, "si te diviertes aprendes",por lo tanto necesitaba un lugar para que los niños se divirtieran.

Llevaba gran parte de la mañana trabajando, los columpios ya se encontraban armados y los había colocado en las ramas de los árboles, uno lo había armado a la usanza muggle y los demás por medio de la magia, miró el reloj, eran las diez seguro Malfoy no tardaría en llegar y una pregunta a sus espaldas lo confirmó

-¿qué son esas cosas?- inquirió Malfoy al tiempo que ponía cara de susto

-Buenos días también para ti- respondió irónica Hermione- se llaman columpios- le gustaba explicar el funcionamiento de los objetos muggles a su supervisor, era su manera de enseñarle sutilmente que si ellos tenían magia, los muggles poseían una gran imaginación y por supuesto usaban la creatividad para superar los problemas que los magos resolvían con varita.

-¿Y para qué sirven?¿Qué les vas a enseñar con eso?- continuó inquiriendo el rubio obviando el tono irónico de la chica, le agradaba la forma en que Granger siempre estaba dispuesta a contestar las preguntas que le hacía con respecto a ese mundo que en su infancia y adolescencia le habían enseñado a despreciar pero que conforme conocía le interesaba un poco más y le ayudaba a ver el otro lado del knut.

-Sirven para jugar y sólo les enseñas a divertirse, aunque también se hace mucho ejercicio-contestó con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en un columpio e invitaba a Draco para que ocupara otro.

-¿Sólo me siento y ya?, no se tú Granger pero esto no me parece muy divertido o ejercitante.

-Esto es sólo la primera parte, ahora levanta los pies e impúlsate, cuando vayas hacia atrás recógelos y así sigues, hasta que consigas el impulso necesario; y al tiempo que le daba las instrucciones ella misma empezaba a columpiarse. Al poco tiempo Draco había conseguido el impulso suficiente y gritaba para que Hermione lo escuchara.

-Esto es genial, es como volar en escoba, es maravilloso, aunque pensé que tenías miedo a las alturas.

-Sí, pero mas bien me da miedo la altura que alcanzas volando en la escoba, aquí continúas mas o menos cerca del piso- al terminar de hablar cerró los ojos y dejaba que la pequeña llovizna que iniciaba, la refrescara.

-Será mejor que nos bajemos, ¿Cómo paro esto?- dijo Draco pataleando frenéticamente, a lo que Hermione no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada.

-Deja de mover los pies, poco a poco va a disminuir la velocidad, Hermione ya había reducido bastante y ágilmente dio un salto con el columpio aún en movimiento, Draco intentó imitarla pero seguía moviéndose demasiado rápido, perdió el equilibrio y cayó, cuando se iba a levantar el columpio venía de regreso y lo hubiera golpeado, de no ser porque Hermione sacó la varita y transformó el columpió en un montón de burbujas.

-Granger ¿Porqué hiciste eso?-dijo Draco mientras se tragaba un par de burbujas.

-Por que si no te habrías golpeado con el columpio y te habría quedado un gran chipote.

-Entonces son peligrosos- añadió con decisión

-No lo son si te bajas de ellos de la manera adecuada- Hermione sonaba un tanto petulante

-Tú no lo hiciste- reclamó Malfoy.

-No, no lo hice, por que cuando sabe como funciona algo entonces puedes darte ciertas licencias.

-Pero se suponía que yo ya sabía

-Digamos que te enseñe el hechizo, pero no el contrahechizo, admito que fue mi error, además la mayoría de los niños muggles saben como se usan los columpios.

-Sí- cedió Malfoy- pero tal vez sea bueno poner un hechizo para que una vez que el niño baje se transforme en burbujas.

-O tal vez les demos cascos- sonrió Hermione- en realidad pienso instalarles un hechizo sencillo, cuando el niño diga alto el columpio se detendrá, vamos aún tengo que enseñarte otras cosas, permíteme poner un hechizo para que no nos mojemos y listo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Malfoy mirando un montón de piezas que para él no tenía mucha forma.

-Son resbaladillas y pequeñas paredes para escalar.

-¿Qué son resbaladillas? Un momento ¿Vas a dejar que los niños escalen?- miraba a Hermione como si estuviera loca

-Las resbaladillas sirven para deslizarse y las paredes para escalar son pequeñas no creo que les pase nada, te convencerás cuando las veas armadas.

-¿Y cómo vamos a construirlos?

-Somos magos Malfoy usaremos la varita, estamos en un lugar mágico y la electricidad se bloquea, igual que en Hogwarts.

-Sé que somos magos sólo pensé que lo haríamos a la usanza muggle como parte de mi educación- respondió Malfoy, cuando hablaba de esa forma a Hermione se le dificultaba pensar que el que le decía esa palabras era el mismo adolescente que la insultaba en la escuela, en alguna ocasión se lo comentó y él muy serio le contestó que conocer a Astoria había cambiado por completo su mundo, y lo más importante le había enseñado que la diferencia de sangres era una falacia, puedes ser sangre pura y aún así ser un squib, la magia la llevas dentro, y finalmente añadió, no quiero que hablemos más de esto, eso es pasado y no debemos dejar que el pasado afecte nuestro presente.

-Hoy no, por el problema de la electricidad, tal vez otro día- le respondió Hermione.

-Bien, tú dime que hay que hacer.

-Básicamente es como armar un rompecabezas, son tres y los pondremos juntos, lo primero es separar las piezas.

Comenzaron a construir rápidamente y en dos horas ya tenían tres juegos muggles completamente armados y listos para ser usados.

-Ahora- dijo Malfoy- quiero saber como se usa una resbaladilla, entiendo lo de trepar como arañas, pero ¿las resbaladillas también sirven para escalar?

-No puedes escalar en ellas, o no es una manera convencional de utilizarlas, no puedes subirte en ellas porque no te aguantarían, pero con un hechizo engorgio podemos probar-Hermione apuntó al juego el cual creció hasta quedar de un tamaño adecuado para que ambos pudieran usarlos- Listo, me subiré yo primero para que veas como se hace y después lo usarás tú.

Hermione subió las escaleras con cuidado de no mirar abajo, una cosa era no tenerle miedo a las alturas arriba de un columpio y otra muy diferente subir escalones, pero era con un fin educativo y el sacrificio seguro valdría la pena. Se sentó y dejó que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por la gravedad, cuando estaba apunto de llegar al final utilizó sus manos para detenerse. Malfoy la miraba un tanto maravillado.

-Listo, ahora es tu turno, no olvides frenarte con las manos.

Draco se subió al columpio e hizo casi todo lo que Hermione, excepto que se impulsó demasiado, y cuando intentó detenerse con las manos era demasiado tarde y calló en el pasto, Hermione trató de disimular una sonrisa.

- Granger- dijo Malfoy al tiempo que se levantaba- comienzo a pensar que los juegos muggles son demasiado peligrosos.

- El problema es que quieres correr antes de caminar, los muggles a quienes atenderemos ya saben como funcionan la mayoría de los juegos y si llegan a lastimarse tenemos enfermería.

- Si, sabes que soy sumamente competitivo, una duda, ¿a los cuántos años piensas que entren?

- Pienso que una buena edad es entre los cuatro y los cinco años, es la edad en que normalmente entran a la escuela.

- ¿Y cómo les dirás a los padres?

- Ya tengo un discurso preparado, será similar a lo que me dijo Dumbledore cuando fue a mi casa, ya había tenido accidentes con magia accidental, así que mis padres lo comprendieron, además siempre me sentí diferente a los demás. ¿Sabes Malfoy? A veces pienso que un día sabrás más de mi que Harry o Ron.

- No te atrevas a compararme, pero tal vez eso pase si seguimos hablando- al principio sonó altanero, pero las últimas palabras tenían un tono de esperanza.

- Tal vez- contestó la chica en un tono meditabundo

- ¿Hay más cosas?- dijo Malfoy

-Falta un pasamanos, tres subibaja y un carrusel- respondió Hermione mientras miraba donde sería un buen lugar para ponerlos

- Pues que esperamos, no se van a armar solos- exclamo Malfoy un tanto emocionado

- Tengo que ir por ellas a mi casa, no podía traerlas todas, por los muggles, mañana las instalaremos, ahora vayamos dentro de la escuela, faltan algunas cosas por pintar y necesitamos armar una planta de profesores, interesados en enseñar control de magia y cultura mágica.

-Podríamos poner un anuncio en el Profeta- sugirió Malfoy

-Esa es una excelente idea, seguro a alguien le interesará.

Revisaron la escuela, no era muy grande, era una sola planta con diez salones equipados para duelos y para absorber la magia, una enfermería, auditorio, la dirección y por supuesto una biblioteca. Cuando terminaron de pintar las cosas que hacían falta ya era hora de la comida, así que se despidieron con una breve reverencia, jamás se habían tocado, excepto claro si contamos el golpe de tercer año.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione llegó antes de Draco, e instaló los juegos faltantes a todos les practicó un engorgio para que Malfoy pudiera jugar con ellos; caminaba por el jardín, en sólo un mes se abriría la escuela la público, meditaba en lo mucho que Malfoy había cambiado, si en la escuela alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría colaborando con él, en un proyecto que probablemente cambiaría la percepción de los hijos de muggles, quizá le habría contestado que debería visitar a madame Pomfrey pues sufría un caso de locura prematura. Pero ahí estaba, sentada en un columpio aguardando que llegara Malfoy para mostrarle el uso de objetos muggles, el mundo si que estaba loco, pero a ella le gustaba pensar que era cosa del destino.

-Buenos días, Granger- saludo con una pequeña reverencia

-Buenos días,Malfoy, ¿listo para otra ronda de objetos muggles y sus usos?- Hermione se levantó del columpio y se acercó a Malfoy.

-¿Necesitaré ponerme casco?- bromeo Draco- ese se ve peligroso-dijo al tiempo que señalaba un subibaja

-No lo es tanto, si no le tienes miedo a las alturas, para mi es el peor juego del mundo, pero a muchos niños les encanta- Hermione sonreía

-¿Cómo me enseñarás a usarlo si le tienes miedo a las alturas?- inquirió Draco

-Voy a crear un doble tuyo para que juegues con el-dijo Hermione al tiempo que apuntaba la varita y creaba una réplica de Malfoy.- bien sube de un lado y pondré a tu doble del otro- daba instrucciones Hermione- ahora impúlsate hacia abajo, y tu doble al estar arriba hará lo mismo

-No veo cual es el problema Granger- Malfoy se estaba divirtiendo

-Ahora veras- Hermione hizo que el doble de Draco se detuviera dejando al real en alto y por mas que pataleaba no lograba bajar- ¿Me entiendes?- inquirió Hermione

-Si, supongo que si para mi es desagradable para alguien que le teme a las alturas debe ser terrible, ¿puedes bajarme?-

-Claro ya entendiste el funcionamiento- le bajó con un movimiento de varita- ahora te enseñaré como funciona el pasamanos. Hermione movió al doble de Draco en dirección al juego y lo levitó, para posteriormente moverlo de un lugar a otro.

-Eso se ve sencillo ¿puedo intentar?- inquirió Malfoy al tiempo que se paraba junto al juego.

-Por supuesto, para eso son, y ya que el doble cumplió su propósito será mejor que lo desaparezca- y diciendo esto el otro Draco desapareció

-Si, supongo que con uno es más que suficiente- dijo el real mientras se subía al pasamanos- vaya, si que necesitas fuerza en los brazos- Draco se balanceaba y llegaba al otro lado.

-Si, la necesitas, yo nunca paso de dos o tres- Hermione sonreía reconocer que no era buena en algo le molestaba un poco- por último te enseñaré uno de mis favoritos, súbete en una de las figuras y yo me subiré en otra- una vez que ambos estuvieron arriba la chica dijo con voz fuerte avanza y el carrusel comenzó a moverse.

-Wow, definitivamente jamás hubiera pensado que dar de vueltas fuera tan divertido- dijo el chico después de dos vueltas

-Si, es un juego divertido, pero debemos bajarnos, hoy tendremos algunas entrevistas con interesados en dar clase.

-Tendrás que entrevistarlos sola, porque prometí a Astoria que iría con ella y Scorpius a almorzar, lo siento.

-No hay problema, una promesa es una promesa- sonrió la chica.

Fin del Flash Back

Unos leves toquidos en la puerta la regresaron a la realidad, una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que decía:

-Adelante-Hermione no esperaba a nadie a esa hora así que se extraño

-Hola, espero no molestar- le saludó una voz femenina

-Para nada Luna- Hermione se acerco a la mujer y la saludo efusivamente-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a saludarte, en realidad tengo una propuesta que hacerte

- Y no la podré rechazar- afirmó Hermione

-Sabes que soy la Cuentacuentos a quien todos conocen con el nombre de Unali

-Si, me lo dijiste en el cumpleaños de Albus

-Bien, pues me encantaría que me dejarás dar una función para todos los niños

-Bromeas, sería algo especial para todos, de verdad no tendría con que darte las gracias

-Ahí esta el detalle, a cambio necesito que me hagas un favor inmenso- Luna sonrió enigmática

-Dime de que se trata- la voz de Hermione se plasmó de duda, pues nunca sabría que esperar de Luna, una vez le había pedido que la acompañara y se presentara como su amiga Cuentacuentos.

-Necesito que me cubras en mi trabajo un par de días- Luna tenía la cara de un perrito pidiendo comida al cual no le puedes negar nada

-¿Dices que me presente en la librería disfrazada como tu?- Hermione estaba un tanto aterrada, la vez que había sido la acompañante de Luna fue una experiencia fasciante, pero suplantarla planteaba una reto más

-Son sólo dos días, es que tengo que ir a otro lugar por mi empleo en el Quisquilloso y no puedo ausentarme pues fácilmente establecerían la relación entre mis identidades- en verdad parecía desesperada.

Hermione sopesó un poco los pros y los contras de aceptar, pero no podía negarle nada a Luna.

-Esta bien ¿Qué días serían?- consintió

-El próximo fin de semana.

-Cuenta conmigo- Hermione se rió del chiste inconsciente.

-Muchas gracias, dentro de ocho días vengo a cumplir mi parte del trato- añadió Luna agradecida, mientras se despedía.

Ahora tenía un fin de semana bastante ajetreado y su lunes apenas acababa de iniciar, miró el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para dar la clase de control de magia a los más pequeños.

OoOoOoOoO

Hola, casi un año después aquí estoy, así que si todavía alguien lo lee espero que les agrade.


End file.
